


You're Killing My Resistance

by Zephryn



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Banter, Cuddling, Domestic, M/M, So incredibly almost domestic, post sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephryn/pseuds/Zephryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All works are intended as Stand Alone but if you want to believe they're all connected, then go right on ahead. Those that are connected will be labeled.</p><p>Compilation of Work for the 30 Day Porn Challenge</p><p>--</p><p>Chapter 1: Just wanna be closer<br/>Prompt: Cuddles (naked)<br/>Summary: Chuck really needs to learn how to slow down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Killing My Resistance

"Going somewhere?"

Head propped on the inside of one palm, Raleigh couldn't help the slight twitching his mouth made. It isn't quite a full on grin but it isn't that far from a smirk, either. There's just the right amount of curl to make him look completely satisfied, too satisfied maybe.

But that couldn't be helped, especially when he has the best view in the house.

A tight ass that looks too delectable to not take a bite out of. The very same rear-end that Chuck's trying his best to stuff into his pants even though he only has one leg inside, already while trying to hop into the other. It's stupidly funny when Raleigh knows how easy it would be to put pants back on is to just sit back on the bed but Chuck's stubborn. He's the definition of stubborn.

Or he knows better to get anywhere in arms reach. Doubtful but Raleigh wouldn't mind being able to grab that backside and maybe give it a little squeeze. And maybe a nibble.

Shaking his head, Raleigh clears his throat, "What's your hurry anyway? We were given the day off."

"Well _Rah_ leigh," Chuck's accent deepens, shooting a glare over his shoulder, "Case you forgotten, I still got things to do than just lay around and do nothing."

"Pretty sure what we did wasn't nothing," Raleigh's lips twinge again and he knows his smirk is growing. "There's actually a name for it. I think it starts with S-E--"

"Shut it," the Australian snaps, trying to tug that remaining pants leg but he overdoes it, losing his balance but instead of hitting floor, Raleigh's there with the save. If his grip's too tight when he tugs Chuck flush against him? Well, that's Chuck's problem. Not his.

It isn't like Chuck's complaining about it. Yet.

This close to him and Raleigh breathes in deep, bending his neck to brush his lips against one throbbing pulse point on the younger pilot's neck. Teeth scrape against it and he can almost taste the already-dried sweat from earlier. A stirring of warmth grows in his belly and he hides his growing smile, mindful of how much Chuck's squirming against him. Especially against his thigh. A quick shift and then he'll definitely be more aligned with the other man's backside.

"Look, we can't get all tense or stressed about what'll happen to tomorrow. The end of the world isn't here _yet_." But it's coming, they both know that. This brief stint of peace isn't going to last. The Kaiju had to be planning something if Newt is to be believed, anyway. "So, settle down. Stop acting like I haven't gotten that stick out of your ass a few minutes ago--though, it wasn't really much of a stick, huh?" He chuckles, dragging his lips along the length of Chuck's throat.

"Don't make me punch the daylights out of ya, has-been." Raleigh hides another laugh against Chuck's neck, resisting the urge to look and see if the young Hansen is actually pouting at him. "We all can't afford to go around and let the world pass us by and disappear into the woodwork."

"Are you ever going to let me live that down? Seriously, you'd think after me and Mako saved your _life_ you'd--"

"Oi, you seriously going to play that card on me?" Chuck turns and slams a palm against Raleigh's shoulder. "Cause, way I see it? I already said thank you. Threw in a free blow job so shut up and focus here _Rah_ leigh because shit, we got _nothing_ but two fricking Jaegers and you just what?

"Want to fuck?" He scoffs, blowing air to the side before giving his eyes a roll, "Fine, let's fuck. Maybe then you'll realize how much I really, really like putting the best chance I got in coming back here alive."

Raleigh doesn't bother to even disguise his smirk as he loosens his grip enough to let Chuck turn. Backing up into the bed until his legs bump against it, he tugs Chuck and they fall with the younger Ranger settling between Raleigh's legs. "Oh I think I got a good idea of how much you like fucking. _Living._

"I just think you need to slow down a bit." Because damn if he's going to let the next best thing to him after Yancy rush pass him without a second thought.

This time, he's going to savor the moments he has left. 

Every single one.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the other 30 Day challenge, this is a bit late but hopefully I'll get the other ones out much sooner and faster.


End file.
